Teamwork
by BookOfStone
Summary: Cabba Kale and Caulifla approach the two saiyan warriors of Universe 7 wanting to train under them. In their search for power they learn a few things about eachother and grow a stronger bond.


What..? Where am I? Gokus groaned as he opened his eyes slowly. He felt a mass wriggle beneath him uncomfortably. He huffed as he tried to move his body in vain. He gripped onto the grass as his body stirred awake aching everywhere.

"Do you really believe Im a strong fighter?" Kale asked, pushing back a strand of stray hair while she stirred into conciousness. The olive skinned saiyan didnt have a clue as to what happened after she had gotten upset at the tall saiyan, when she came back to her senses, her big sister sat worriedly beside her lying form.

"What are yo talking about?!" Caulifla asked confused while smiling down at her.

"You just smashed that saiyan log sending him flying. Youre so humble!" she grinned slapping her sisters back. It was hard for Kale to believe, she didnt remember doing any such thing.

"Kakarott get off me at once." Vegeta commanded.

The larger saiyan was bruised all over his body. V Vegeta? Goku whispered. "How did I land on top of you?" he giggled drowsily. Vegeta looked up at the older saiyan disgusted. "I dont know but if you dont get off right now my knee might land onto your soft spots" He glared.

"Sheesh alright alright!"

"You old timers are pathetic" she caught their attention, "I cant believe Kale could single handedly strike you out of the ring Goku" She teased.

The ring was a constraint set to contain their battle debris within a small area. The purple god had become especially irritated at the constant ruckus caused by the brutes.

"Huh, I only got hit because it was a surprise attack" Goku said wryly, wiping the blood trailing down his lips.

Kale had ringed out Goku, sending him straight into the handful audience that sat watching. Even though she had gotten lucky, it was equally Gokus fault for not blocking the several punches that followed after.

Kale pouted frustrated and upset, she didnt believe a word of what they spoke. Her evidence being she lay bruised on the ground, and her sister by her side, as she always was to protect her. She didnt see herself worthy of being in their company, but she just wanted to impress her sister, prove to her that she could go toe to toe with her in times of battle. Her older sister always sensed that about her, and she waned to fix this dynamic. But Goku wasnt helping at all.

"Eight to Two" Cabba yelled raising hi hand. The two had struggled to ring out Goku even as a team. But they had managed to do the impossible the second time, only to hear him call it a lucky strike.

"You think that was luck?" Caulifla defended angrily. Her sister had potential from what she displayed, she just needed to be patient with her, and protect her from this mockery. Kale had clearly won one for the team.

"I didn't say that, but I was holding back against her" he stood up smirking.

"You mean, you think I'm weak?" Kale asked, her voice shaky, a whisper at the end of her question, catching the attention of Everyone.

"Yeah, I think you got lucky there" he said blatantly, with a naive look plastered on his face. That face, it really unnerved the spiky haired female saiyan.

"How dare you!" Caulifla growled "Don't listen to him, he dose not know you Kale".

Kale stared in disbelief, hearing his words justified all the worst things she thought of herself.

She felt worthless. _Worthless._ _You'll never become a Saiyan warrior._ the words echoed in her head bringing back bitter memories. She began tearing up.

Goku cocked his head to look at Kale who was now covering her face. He didn't realise the damage he had done to make her cry.

 _Maybe my calling is different, maybe I never was to be strong fighter._ she consoled herself. Her sister had always been a pillar of support for her, her sister was a natural fighter. She always improved immensely within a short time. _Was she just holding her sister back?_ another lingering thought that scraped away at her confidence.

"Kale?" Caulifla asked softly bringing her had forward to help her stand. Snapping her out of her thoughts momentarily.

"Yes?" she cleared her throat.

"Lets do this again" she assured her. But she didnt want to, atleast not now. Not wanting to show her face to her sister or anyone else. She stood up within seconds and placed a hand on her sisters shoulder.

"Sister, its okay, I'll take a nap now, you can continue" wiping her face failing to hide her tears, she had enough courage to flash a smile to her sister before walking away from them.

"Caulifla stood staring into the distance, feeling pity. Goku had really hit a nerve by insulting her sister.

"You! dont mock my sister again" she jumped towards Goku, standing face to face inches from him, grinding her teeth. She really had an itch to bite his face off right about now. She was about to land a punch on Goku, but the saiyan blocked it seamlessly. "Hold it" he said sternly taking her by surprise. She stared into the onyx eyes that had now become serious.

"I was only being honest" Goku said a little irritated, there seemed nothing wrong in his mind to admit what he thought. And he didnt like getting blamed for it.

"The two saiyans are just sensitive brats" the words rolled off Vegetas tongue. Caulifla snapped her head towards the prince.

"Say that again and I swear I'll break you" she said but was cut off.

"Silence!" Vegeta shot back.

"If I was your father I'd make sure you learn to show some respect before I train you" the girl had some nerve. She really needed to watch her tongue or she could get herself into trouble.

Her face softened realising she had gone too far. Vegeta was scary when serious, she decided better than to poke him the wrong way.

"Sorry about that" she sighed.

"Do you really think your sisters feelings would matter in a battle?" Vegeta said angrily. "Truth is, its you that has caused this predicament, if you didnt protect her like a wounded animal so much she could have grown a backbone"

"Yeah, Battle does requires both mental and physical drive" Goku added.

"Do you really think so Cabba?" she asked defeatedly. Keeping her tone in check so as to not further anger Vegeta. Cabba sighed as his hands slopped beside his frame.

"I agree with them" Cabba spoke sheepishly. She never thought Cabba would take their side. "oh ,You too!" she blamed throwing her hands in the air. But the more she thought about their words, the more they made sense.

"My sister has great potential, regardless of what YOU think" she yelled, In an effort to silence her own mind. having nothing else to say she stubbornly crossed her arms. They had made sense though, that her sister was indeed overly sensitive in some cases. But she couldnt bare to watch her sister cry. Could she really be able to let go of being protective for once. Would her sister be able to survive on her own? It seemed she was at part mistaken all these years, taking away a chance from her sister to stand up for herself, she never learnt to believe in herself, never grew a hard shell.. Or perhaps she wasnt born to be a fighter afterall.

Caulifla sighed "Look you guys do make sense" She admitted, partly disgusted at herself, still at conflict within her head whether Kale could become a fighter if she kept up like this. Afterall, Kale always wished to become as strong as her. She did have great potential, but not the wits and the mindset that were needed in battle. With a heavy heart she stopped herself from thinking too much, atleaast for now. Those questions could be answered later, she thought. Her body had long given out while fighting Goku, giving it their all. She blamed the exaustion for the not so favorable events that had followed.

Folded her legs into a sitting position mid air, she dropped herself into the soft grass startling Goku.

. "Listen, Im getting a little tired now" she yawned.

Cabba smiled pitifully. He knew Kale was a good person at heart, who had an equally caring sister. Perhap he just needed to find a way to teach her to control her berserk form.

Gokus stomach growled loudly, breaking the tension that had built in the air."Oops" he laughed ruffling his hair with his hand.

."Look, why dont you three come to my house eh, Ill tell Chichi to cook something good, that'll get your spirits up." He smiled. Cabba had heard of Earths food, he remembered someone say that even the gods of universe 7 scurried to get a bite, his mouth began watering.

"Looks like its been a long day, I'll gladly come Goku" Cabba nodded. "Sensei are you coming too?" the young saiyan looked up at Vegeta expectantly.

"I'll pass the offer, I have some business to finish" Vegeta said in his princely demeanor. He always felt immense pride at Cabba looking upto him and calling him sensei. He wished Trunks admired him so much, but that little brat always picked apart his fashion choices, the kid was hopelessly gone over at Bulmas side of the family in terms of personality.

"Oh are you going to buy Bullas diapers?" Goku remembered, crushing Vegetas bloated sense of self. "You better go fast, When I left Gohan alone at home as a baby, he had quiet a poop fest" Goku joked. "Chichi was really mad at me for not changing his diapers, I had to sleep on the couch"

Vegeta stiffened. With a sudden sense of urgency he powered up. "Ill call it a day" Vegeta said abruptly as he fumbled to launch himself into the air.


End file.
